


This is Not What it Looks Like

by Dreaming_of_Fairys



Series: When We Take Different Paths [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: (because Ivan's a dick...), (because they are), Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Coming Out, Dorks in Love, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Family Feels, Friendship, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Interrupted Kiss, M/M, Not-So-Secret Relationship, Secret Relationship, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP, lots of staring, tags are out of order again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_of_Fairys/pseuds/Dreaming_of_Fairys
Summary: If there is one thing Laxus feels certain about, it’s his ability to remain an enigma. He’s gone years without showing much of his true self to anyone, save a few special people. One of those people is Freed Justine, who he is secretly dating. A particularly tiring day goes from bad to worse when Makarov catches the two of them about to kiss in the library. Afraid of judgement, will Laxus lash out at his grandfather, or hear what he has to say?





	This is Not What it Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splendidlyimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidlyimperfect/gifts).



> Hello dear readers! This oneshot is a submission for the "When We Take Different Paths" MLM Week for the prompt "This is not what it looks like!".
> 
> [This fic is gifted to splendidlyimperfect for being an amazing friend, mentor, and author! Thank you for encouraging me to go forward with this oneshot and helping me edit the sticky bits!]
> 
> This is my first Fraxus fanfic (having written like...18 Stingue fics rip), so some feedback would really be appreciated! I've been wanting to write them for a long time but never had the inspiration/courage to, and I finally did. I hope you enjoy! :)

****If there is one thing Laxus feels certain about, it’s his ability to remain an enigma. He’s gone years without showing much of his true self to anyone, save a few special people. Those people are closer than friends, they’re like family: the Thunder Legion (or as their guildmates lovingly call them, the “Laxus Fan Club”). Evergreen, with her sass, spunk, and self-confidence never failed to make Laxus feel good about himself. Bickslow, with his fun-loving attitude and charisma that could make Laxus laugh despite himself time and time again. And most of all, Freed...loyal, strong, smart... _understanding_.

Maybe that’s why Laxus fell head over heels in love with him.

When Laxus was exiled from Fairy Tail all those years ago, thoughts of his friends would not cease. He found himself constantly tormented by guilt for what he made them do, and how he forced them to betray the family they had found in Fairy Tail...it _sickened_ him.

Freed’s face haunted him most of all. Images of Freed’s worn and beaten body stumbling to the door of Kardia Cathedral, panting and covered in blood, begging him to stop… It disturbed him like nothing else ever had in this world. Eventually, Laxus came around to realize the reason for that. He loved Freed deeply, beyond all comprehension, and he couldn’t bear to live without him.

That is why it didn’t take long for them to get together on Laxus’ return. It was shortly after their seven year stasis on Tenrou, after Laxus apologized and confronted his inner demons. The way Freed forgave him before he even said a word still rattles Laxus to the core. He can still feel that desperation in his chest from when he realized how much time they’d lost, and how terrified he was that it would happen again before he got to tell Freed how he feels.

They agreed back then to keep their relationship a secret. The two of them had no way of gauging their guildmates’ reactions, after all, especially considering that many of them could still hold grudges against Laxus for what he did all those years ago. In the end, it is all for the best.

Today, Laxus is _not_ in a good mood. Natsu, being the obnoxious piece of shit he is, continues to pester and blabber on and on about how he could _easily_ beat Laxus if they fought again. This led not only to Laxus getting no peace and quiet, but a splitting headache. On top of that, Makarov also had the damn nerve to force Laxus to write an apology letter to the town whose church he “ruined” (Laxus still claims it was “just a little scratched here and there”, but no one listened to that).

Laxus needs some company. Non-Natsu company. _Quiet_ company. He needs _Freed_ , and like hell is he going to wait until they’re in the privacy of home to hold him. His eyes scan the room for Freed, trying also to pick up the scent of Freed’s shampoo.

He finds Freed in a corner of the guild hall with Evergreen and Bickslow, the three of them discussing something at great length. Evergreen pops her hip and tips her glasses forward in a sassy pose, and BIckslow cracks up. Freed gives a small, gentlemanly chuckle and shakes his head.

 _Damn_ , the way his silky smooth green hair flows about this shoulders... Laxus' fingers twitch with the urge to comb through it, knowing exactly how soft it'll feel against his skin. Freed keeps it so perfectly groomed, untangled and clean... Laxus secretly loves to play with it, braiding it or putting it into a ponytail, no matter if it’s a quiet moment on the couch or in front of a toilet as a drunk Freed pukes his guts out after a wild party. And of course, he can’t forget how it feels to touch it during sex, only adding onto the blissful feeling of their bodies pressed together in passionate harmony. It doesn't matter if the touch is rough or gentle—Laxus's hands always find their way to Freed's hair.

When Laxus heard of the way Freed chopped his hair off as repentance, he'd been dumbstruck for hours. Freed adores his hair just as much as Laxus does, proud of the fact that it goes against typical gender norms and enjoying the way it feels against his shoulders. Trying to imagine Freed with a shaved head is flat out confusing, if not insulting. It’s yet another reminder of all of the damage Laxus has caused, and how undeserving he truly is of someone as loyal and fantastic as Freed.  
  
Snapping back to reality, he sees Evergreen nudge Freed and laugh, looking right at Laxus. Bickslow pushes Freed in Laxus' direction, his "babies" cackling and repeating way too loudly, "He's staring, yes, staring!"  
  
Laxus growls in the back of his throat, but a sly wink from Evergreen is enough to stop him in his tracks. There’s no point in denying it. _Of course_ they already know. They know, and they support them through and through, and that’s all Laxus needs.  
  
"Are we bad at hiding it, or are they just annoyingly observant?" Laxus asks the moment Freed is in earshot.  
  
"They know us too well," Freed replies with a smile. "They probably knew even before we did." His hand lightly, subtly touches Laxus’ arm. “Also, you _were_ staring.”

“That’s your fault,” Laxus grumbles, looking away from him. “You and your damn hair.” Still not looking at Freed, Laxus finally voices his feelings. “It’s been a shit day. Can we talk?”

“Always,” Freed’s gentle voice soothes, his hand rubbing Laxus’ arm. He gazes at Laxus with soft, concerned eyes, then drops his hand. “Do you want to go to the library?”

“Please,” Laxus groans, finally turning to meet Freed’s eyes. “That place is basically Natsu-repellent, and that's’ exactly what I need right now.”

Freed chuckles, leading the way towards the library. He walks smoothly, his hair swaying with each step, and Laxus is mezmorized all over again.

Once the library door is shut tight and the pair sits at one of the book-strewn tables, Laxus drops the tough guy act. Groaning, he slumps in his seat and rubs his temple, hard lines growing on his face. Freed rubs circles into his tense back, but stays quiet and lets him speak.

“Fuck, Freed…” Laxus breathes, closing his eyes and trying to relax into Freed’s touch. Sensing this, Freed moves behind him and begins to massage his shoulders instead.

“I had to deal with so much bullshit today,” Laxus groans. Feed presses hard, and Laxus grunts in approval. “So many annoying ass people and papers…”

“Despite how much you try and ignore it, you are still the grandson of the Guild Master…” Freed sighs sympathetically. “Unfortunately, wherever you go, stress will follow.” He starts to roll his knuckles against a knot in Laxus’ back to work it out. “But I can tell you this...you are capable enough to get through it. And if you ever feel like you aren’t strong enough to...I am here.”

Laxus hisses under his breath at the sensation of his back loosening. Pain, followed by a positive resolution...it’s a pattern he has experienced time and time again, and yet still continues to surprise him. “I know you will. And I still am shit with words and can’t thank you properly.”

“And I still don’t require a fancy speech to know of your gratitude.” Laxus can hear Freed’s soft smile in his words. “Your time is enough for me. _You_ are enough.” He ceases his ministrations, then sinks back down onto the bench beside him.

Laxus can’t help but to stare all over again. The tenderness written on Freed’s features, the admiration in his blue eyes, the loving smile on his lips… Laxus feels an overwhelming rush of pride. _His_ Freed is one of the most sincere people he knows, and for that, he has earned Laxus’ everlasting respect and appreciation.

Laxus leans close to Freed, his breath slightly hitched, extremely moved by Freed’s handsome beauty. Freed’s eyes slowly close, lips parting, preparing for a kiss, and Laxus’ heart jumps in his chest. _Finally-_

“-for Laxus. I haven’t seen-”

Laxus jerks his head back as fast as possible at the sound of someone’s voice, skin burning. He’s about to intimidate the intruder, warn them of the disastrous consequences they’d face if they dared speak of this to anyone, but the sight of the two people in the doorway makes his blood run cold.

Mirajane...and _Makarov._

Mirajane’s face is flushed with pink, her mouth wide in surprise, her brown eyes staring at them in a mix of awe and embarrassment. Makarov, on the other hand, has a bemused smile on his lips, one of his eyebrows quirked upwards.

Laxus, starting to panic, blurts out a lame-ass excuse as soon as everything registers in his head. “It’s not what it looks like.”

“Laxus-” Makarov begins, his voice one a parent would use with an upset child.

“It’s _not._ ” Laxus rises to his feet, jaw set and eyes cold as ice. “Go away, old man.”

Makarov sighs, then turns to Mira. “Leave us, Mirajane…” Mira nods and quickly leaves the room, the sound of her heels clicking on the floor gradually fading away.

“I _said_ -” Laxus’ voice shakes, hand clenching into tight fists.

“Sit down, Laxus.” Makarov looks down at him with commanding yet loving eyes. He walks down the stairs towards the table, losing his high ground as he descends.

Laxus growls, about to lash out again when Freed extends an arm and looks up right into his eyes. “Sit.”

Laxus exhales so hard his entire body shudders, defeated by the combined will of his partner and his grandfather. He sinks back down onto the bench, leaving a good amount of space between him and Freed. He sits up straight and stares ahead into nothing, refusing to meet either of their eyes.

Makarov takes the seat across from them, sighing deeply. “Oh, Laxus… I don’t know what poisonous lies Ivan fed you as a child, but this is nothing to be ashamed of.”

Laxus doesn’t say a word, but flinches at the mention of his abusive father’s name. Freed’s hand secretly reaches across the bench and rests on top of Laxus’ thigh. Laxus makes no indication that he noticed, but some of the tension releases from his shoulders.

Makarov carries on, keeping his voice steady and gentle. “Maybe it will make you feel better to hear that I already knew?”

 _That_ makes Laxus speak up. “You what-?!”

“You’re my grandson,” Makarov smiles, the lines in his face wrinkling. In that moment, Laxus realizes truly how old the man is, and how little time Laxus has actually spent with him throughout his years. “I know who you are behind all of your walls, Laxus. I’ve see the way you two look at each other. I was going to wait to say something until you told me, but I suppose things never quite go as planned.”

Laxus gapes at him, having trouble comprehending what exactly is happening. This _can’t_ be real… His old ass grandpa, the father of the homophobic, abusive _dick_ who Laxus struggled to call his father, waiting patiently for Laxus to come out so that he could sit him down and talk to him like a parent would?

Impossible.

Beside him, Freed looks nervous but hopeful. “You...approve then, Master?”

“Approve?” Makarov looks at Freed like he’s gone crazy. “I more than approve! You’re so good for him, keeping his head on straight and out of trouble.” He pauses for a second, then chuckles to himself. “Though I suppose ‘straight’ isn’t the right word…”

“Can it, old man!” Laxus snaps, looking uncomfortable and put on the spot. “This isn’t something to joke about.” He turns and glares at a grinning Freed, who quickly stifles his laughter and pretends that he isn’t amused in the slightest.

“Why not?” Makarov asks, clearly confused. “This isn’t a big deal, Laxus.”

“It is to me!” Laxus shouts, standing up and slamming his fist hard into the table. The books jump and fall back down to the wood with the rise and fall of Laxus’ hand, creating a chorus of tiny thumps. The room goes quiet, Freed and Makarov staring up at Laxus with wide eyes. The deafening lack of noise rings in Laxus’ ears, the tension in the air suffocating.

When no one says a word, Laxus falls back down onto the bench in shame. Freed and Makarov’s stunned silence carries on as he hides his face in his hands, his entire body starting to shake. He has to tell them… He has to explain why he’s acting like a damn coward. But how could he put into words the way his emotions rage inside of him, fueled by trauma and self-hatred?

“Laxus.”

Laxus chokes up slightly at the tone of his grandfather’s voice, not daring to look up. He didn’t want either of them seeing him like this. He is not himself. This Laxus is weak and pathetic, a side of himself he despises beyond all else.

“Laxus, I didn’t mean it like that. I understand that Freed is important to you, and that coming out isn’t easy. All I meant was that to me, this changes nothing. If anything, it relieves me that you’re happy. You’re still a fine young man, and above all else, my grandson. That’s all.”

_This changes nothing._

_It relieves me that you’re happy._

_You’re still...my grandson._

A mortifyingly loud sob escapes Laxus’ throat before he can stop it, all his pent-up emotions finally breaking free. “D-Damn you, old man...you’re makin’ me emotional.”

Laxus is suddenly overwhelmed memories of his father. _Men don't cry_ , Ivan would say, and then reinforce his words in ways that Laxus still didn't like to think about.

The gentle touch of Freed's hand pulls him out of those thoughts that still haunt him. He exhales slowly. Things aren't like that anymore. He can cry now, and nobody jeers or shames him. When he sobs, Freed holds him tight and soothes him. Each time he lets himself shed a tear or two when he's afraid, he moves further away from the person Ivan wanted him to be.

A quiet chuckle from Makarov reaches Laxus’ ears. Laxus waits for him to say something, but no words come. It takes Laxus a moment to process, but eventually he realizes that the silence brings far more safety and comfort than anything the old man could have said.

Feeling slightly ashamed at his own cheesy thoughts, Laxus wipes his eyes furiously. He’s already sick of crying. It may provide relief in the moment, but overall it simply increases the awkwardness of the situation. He’s had quite enough bullshit for now. This rollercoaster of a day has really tested his patience.

“Laxus…” Freed murmurs, moving closer to him on the bench. He pauses as if he’s going to say something else, but instead rests his head on Laxus’ shoulder. The domestic gesture surprises Laxus, and for a brief moment he wonders what the _hell_ has gotten into Freed. This kind of behavior usually is reserved for quiet nights alone at home, not at the guild in front of _Makarov._

It strikes Laxus then that Freed’s breaking those implied rules on purpose.

With much hesitation, Laxus wraps a shaking arm around Freed’s shoulders and pulls him in close. Laxus’ breathing, although a bit ragged from crying, somehow slows to match the pace of Freed’s chest rising and falling. At this rate, he wouldn’t be surprised if their heartbeats have synced up in perfect harmony.

Makarov smiles, his eyes locked on the pair in front of him. Laxus, stunned by the sincerity, has to look away.

“I’ll leave you two to have your moment, then,” Makarov says. “And don’t you worry. I won’t tell anyone. Although...it’s highly possible others in the guild know.”

“Highly possible, huh…?” Laxus mumbles as Makarov walks out. He’ll thank the old geezer for being so supportive later, at a less awkward time, without Freed there.

Freed’s body suddenly tenses against Laxus’, and Laxus glances at him with a frown. “What?”

Freed looks back at him with concern in his deep blue eyes. The one word that follows is enough to make Laxus want to bang his head on a wall and scream of frustration that this day _won’t fucking end_.

“Mirajane.”

* * *

 And so, Freed and Laxus found themselves heading to the bar the second they have collected themselves.

Mirajane smiles at them as they take a seat on the barstools in front of her. She whips up a drink for each of them, having memorized their favorites, and sets them on the bar. The couple gratefully accepts them, sipping in silence.  
  
“So.” Mira leans forward and places her elbow on the bar, her chin resting in the palm of her hand.  
  
“So?” Laxus echoes, grumbling into his strong beer.  
  
Mira sighs, exchanging a look with Freed, who shakes his head. “I’m assuming you’re here to talk about what happened,” she says.  
  
“Unfortunately,” Laxus grunts, and takes a long gulp of his drink.  
  
“Excuse him, Mira,” Freed’s hand finds Laxus’ back again. “He’s had an extremely taxing day.”  
  
“That’s an understatement,” Laxus mumbles under his breath, then goes quiet when Freed shoots him a quick, scolding glance.  
  
“Well.” Mira’s soft blue eyes flick towards Laxus’ shoulder, taking in the sight of Freed’s wandering arm, surprised that he would dare in a public place. “I did already know.”  
  
“Damn!” Laxus swears, slamming his beer stein on the counter. “How many fucking people know?! Freed and I have kept it really secret and lowkey this entire time!”  
  
That draws a rousing laugh from Mira’s lips. “Secret?! Lowkey?! You guys can’t keep your hands or eyes off of each other!”  
  
Laxus opens his mouth to argue, but Freed interjects before he can say a word. “Apparently, we have not been as careful as we assumed we were being.” He swirls his cocktail in the glass, fingers rapidly tapping the stem. “Though I must ask...how obvious are we? Does everyone know?”  
  
“Pretty much!” Mira exclaims cheerfully, standing back up and grabbing a rag to wipe the bar down.  
  
“Everyone?!” Laxus’ eyes flash with anger. “Are you shitting me?! Did Ever and Bix tell people?!”  
  
“Not...exactly,” Mira replies, scrubbing a small stain. “They only asked my opinion on Freed’s weird behavior...”

* * *

 _"Mirajane.” Evergreen crossed her fishnet covered legs as she sat on a barstool. “We have a question for you.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Mirajane looked at the two mages in front of her. There was a mischievous twinkle in Evergreen’s eyes, and Bickslow’s wooden figures won’t stop snickering. Clearly, this meant trouble._ _  
_ _  
_ _“You seee,” Bickslow began, “ever since Laxus left the guild, Freed’s been actin’ reallllly weird.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Extremely weird,” Evergreen agreed. “Depressed, agitated, and very...” She pursed her red lips. “...let’s say...undignified?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Which is not like him at all!” Bickslow added on. “He’s usually a giant, formal, stick in the mud!”_ _  
_  
_“Stick in the mud, stick in the mud!” chanted the babies, circling around Bickslow._

_“Laxus’ excommunication must really be bothering him…” Mirajane sighed mournfully. “I know it’s bothered you two immensely, so I can’t even begin to imagine how bad it is for Freed…”_

_“And that’s just the thing,” Evergreen’s smile turned into a smirk. “We’re a trio. Sure, Freed is the captain, but that shouldn’t make him any more connected to Laxus than the rest of us…” She tapped her finger on her chin, but the look on her face gave her away. She wasn’t thinking at all; in fact, she knew exactly what she was about to say. “Unless, of course...there’s another reason.”_

_The knowing twinkle in her eye paired with the way Bickslow eagerly leaned across the counter clued Mirajane into what exactly these two were getting at. “Oh! You think...he might…?”_

_“That’s what we’re asking, see.” Evergreen adjusted her glasses on her nose. “Do you think it’s probable? You know, that Freed is-”_

_“-_ totally _gay for Laxus,” Bickslow cut in, then cackles as his babies start chanting around him._

_“Gay for Laxus! Gay for Laxus!”_

_“Oh, shut it!” Evergreen snapped, whirling around to send the babies a glare that without her glasses to stop it, would have turned them to stone in an instant. “We don’t want to humiliate him!”_

_Bickslow snickered. “It_ would _be kind of funny-”_

_“Absolutely not.”_

_Evergreen and Mirajane looked at each other and laughed at the realization they spoke at exactly the same time. Although the two of them had never been very close, both women sensed a dawning of a new friendship…_

_Mirajane giggled and leaned closer to the duo across the bar. “You know...I don’t just think it’s probable...I think you’re completely right.”_

* * *

After she finishes explaining, Mirajane expects Laxus to make a snide comment about how embarrassing his teammates are, or how childish it is to gossip about people’s love lives, but instead finds herself face to face with a quite adorable encounter.

“You were that worried about me…?” Laxus asks Freed, looking a bit flustered. “Seriously? You, undignified and easily frustrated?!”

Freed’s cheeks flush with color as his arm drops back down to his side. “Well,” he replies hastily, starting to get a bit defensive, “they were exaggerating quite a bit. Like they tend to. You know, so they can tell a better story.”

“I’m sorry-” Laxus begins, but before he can continue on, Freed’s entire demeanor changes. He sits up straight, the blush gone from his cheeks, and shakes his head.

“Don’t say another word, Laxus.” Freed’s eyes, resolute and filled with fire, dare him to look away. “It’s in the past. It may not seem like it to us, but that was over seven years ago. It’s ancient history. We’re here all together again now, and that’s what matters.”

“You two are so sweet,” Mirajane coos, giggling as she starts to clean out a cup.

The couple in front of her jolts, having forgotten about her. “No, we’re not,” Laxus grumbles, picking up his beer and taking another long swig. He sets it back down on the counter, satisfied with the noise it makes, then directs a question at Mirajane. “Okay, so Ever and Bix have known for ages. We knew that already. Who the hell else knows?”

Mira leans forward and sets the cup down. “Believe it or not, the next person to find out was Gajeel…”

* * *

  _It was a fairly quiet day at the guild, about a week after returning from the Grand Magic Games. Everyone was out taking jobs, as they lost work time to attend the games. Just because Fairy Tail won all that money didn’t mean that the individual guild members could spend it willy nilly, after all._

_Despite the less busy atmosphere, Mirajane still attended to the bar. Gajeel approached her in the late afternoon and requested a beer, which Mira delivered to him as quickly as possible before turning back to checking the bar’s inventory. Not much can distract Mirajane from her work, as she’s become accustomed to keeping calm and focused even while loud, violent brawls break out all around her. However, one of these rare exceptions happens to be what she has dubbed “suspicious behavior that is more suspicious than usual”._

_Today, that “suspicious behavior” occurred when Laxus and Freed passed by the bar shortly after Gajeel sat down. The two of them, walking side by side, were talking and chuckling just loud enough for people nearby to hear some faint sounds. This wasn’t that strange, as Freed and Laxus have been spending a lot of time catching up since Laxus’ return. No, the strange part was Gajeel’s reaction._

_Mirajane knew from years of being around Natsu that a dragon slayer’s nose is powerful and perceptive. And so, when Gajeel sniffed as Freed and Laxus walked by, she realized exactly what was happening. Gajeel paused for a second in contemplation, then shrugged and turned back to his beer._

_Mira, seeing an opportunity, winked at him, then puts a finger to her lips in a shushing motion._

_A grin spread across Gajeel’s face. “Gihi…” he laughs to himself. “Interesting… Alright, I’ll keep my trap shut. But it’s not gonna stay ‘secret’ for long once Salamander gets a whiff of ‘em…”_

* * *

 “Wait-” Laxus interjects, holding a hand out. “You’re telling me _Natsu_ knew but hasn’t said anything?! There’s no fucking way. That’s actually impossible.”

“That does seem difficult to believe,” Freed agrees, sipping his drink.

Mirajane giggles softly. “Oh, Natsu...he’s so intelligent on the battlefield, but when it comes to paying attention to his surroundings in his day to day life...he really can’t put two and two together. According to Erza, the moment he realized something was different went like this…”

* * *

  _“Team Natsu” (as dubbed by Natsu, no one else actually called them that) sat around one of the wooden tables in the guild hall, eating lunch and looking over job request forms. Currently they were at a disagreement: Natsu wanted the one that had the huge monster on it (naturally an S-class job), Gray wanted the one about criminal activity in a lakeside town, Erza wanted the A-class job with a blend of negotiation and combat, and Lucy (behind on her rent money, as usual) wanted the one that would pay her the most money in the fastest amount of time._

_“Natsu, realistically, I think this S-class job is going to be too taxing on our team right now,” Erza sighed. “We are all still beat up from our last job, and this one could take over a week to accomplish.”_

_“Yeah, my rent is due in_ two days _,” Lucy groaned, resting her head on the table. “If we go on that one, I’ll be kicked out! Doomed!”_

_“Yeah, and since we love crashing Lucy’s apartment, we really should take one that isn’t so long, Flamebrain.” Gray shoots Natsu a pointed glare._

_“That’s not why-!” Lucy exclaimed, then stopped when she realized Natsu hasn’t said a word in a long time. Usually, he’d be shouting and banging on the table as he messily shoves food down his throat to feed his bottomless pit of a stomach, so his silence was out of place. “Uhh...Natsu?”_

_Natsu whirled his head around, having been gazing at the table a short distance away from them. The others glance at him in concern, wondering what the_ hell _has gotten into him. But instead of looking upset or serious, his nose was wrinkled up in a state of confusion._

_“Huh,” he says. “Laxus smells like Freed’s shampoo.” He shrugged, as if what he said wasn’t some huge revelation. “Weird.” Oblivious to implications of his words, Natsu dug back into his food._

_His teammates caught each other’s eyes and grinned. Sometimes, Natsu’s cluelessness really did pay off._

* * *

 Laxus groans loudly, seconds away from banging his head against the nearest hard surface. “Dammit, Natsu! What an idiot. I guess I should be glad he didn’t blurt it out to _everyone_ , but...that’s next level stupid.”

“It’s possible that he told others,” Mirajane admits, turning around and starting to make drinks. “I don’t know how others found out, but I’m pretty sure by this point the entire guild already knows. They’re just waiting on you two to say something so they can throw a huge party.”

“I’ll pass,” Laxus crosses his arms and glares sourly at the wall behind Mira’s head. “Parties aren’t really my thing.”

A sly, devilish smirk crosses Freed’s face. “We could always tell them and then slip out when they’re not watching.”

Mirajane’s eyes light up with excitement. “Oooh, I’ll distract everyone best I can for you. I’m always willing to help people with their love lives best I can.” She giggles and hands them both a fresh drink. “On the house, as an apology for interrupting you earlier, and some sympathy for forcing Laxus to come out.”

Laxus drops his arms, gratitude flooding through his chest. He hadn’t been able to name why this entire situation bothered him so much, but now hearing Mirajane put it into words, everything made sense. Being yanked out of the closet without warning is jarring and terrifying, to say the least. But having Freed here by his side, hearing the encouragement and love from his grandpa, receiving a cold drink of camaraderie from Mirajane, and knowing that his guildmates approve of and support both him and his relationship...it makes the shock and pain bearable.

He takes a moment to collect himself and push aside his pride. Not able to meet Mirajane’s eyes, he mumbles with a surprising amount of sincerity, “Thank you.”

She smiles back at him, the gesture full of warmth and love. “Anytime.”

Laxus takes a slow, long drink of his beer. He places the stein on the counter and closes his eyes. He breathes in deeply, and his heartbeat, calm and steady, helps him time each inhale and exhale. His body relaxes, his mind quiets, and his doubts and fears dissipate like water evaporating in the morning sun.

At long last, Laxus reaches across the bar...and intertwines his hand with Freed’s without hiding it.


End file.
